


Hunt for the Crystals

by YukaBurgess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Basically they all look like their SPN counterparts, Bill needs a hug, But still Awesome, Come on, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fem America is pining for fem England and it's honestly kinda sad, Fem!America has dated everyone BUT France, Fuck Ptolemais, Gabriel looks like Richard Speight Jr., Gen, Get ready for musical characters and sherlock and SPN and Merlin and all that good shit., Guardians (not Guardians of the Galaxy sorry guys), Harry Potter isn't going to be in this series for very long just so ya'll know, He doesn't appear for a while tho, I named myself after her for a reason guys, Immortals, Kinda, Lucifer looks like Mark Pellegrino, M/M, Michael looks like Matt Cohen, Michael needs to stop burning down houses, Ok I think this is enough tags, Original Character(s), Quests, That's where this thing takes place, The Hidden Grove, The dude that played Raphael in SPN, There are way too many OC's here, This is completely unrelated, Yuka is kind of a dick, and Raphael looks like Demore Barnes, and needs help, but Misha Collins is a third generation Leonoran Angel (read to find out what the fuck those are!), but better, but close enough, he is sad, ok not really, real slow updates, seriously, this is going to be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukaBurgess/pseuds/YukaBurgess
Summary: When England found out that Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts, he decided to go there again. He didn't know why he went, or why he brought 9 others with him, but that was pushed to the back of his mind when he found out that other people knew that countries had personifications, and who they were, even though it was a very well-kept secret. When England is given a book and reads the contents, he finds himself facing uncertain times and a goddess with a grudge.Abandoned fic. Probably will remake this as an Original Work though.





	1. The Personifications go to a Magical School

**I don't own anything on here (except for OC characters)**  
**Honestly this whole thing is just one big AU but all you need to know right now is that Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone takes place in 2010 in this.**

Arthur leaned against the barrier, aimlessly scrolling through his texts. He wasn't really looking at them, but was waiting for the barrier to let him through to platform 9 3/4. Which happened just then. The wall behind him disappeared, and Arthur fell through. Alfred was already there, chatting with a girl with black hair that fell a bit past her shoulders and electric blue eyes. Arthur saw a few people staring at her, and he supposed that she was attractive, but not really his type. Her eyes were nice enough, but they had an odd glow to them, which was a bit unnerving.

Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert ran through the barrier, almost crashing into him. Arthur dodged them, cursing, as they laughed and shoved each other. Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance, muttered a few more curses directed toward them, then went to get a spot on the train

The train was practically empty when Arthur entered it, which allowed him to choose a compartment at his leisure. Arthur eventually chose one close to the front, close to the bathrooms, but also near the entrance and exit of the train.

He sat, looking out the window. Arthur didn't want to be around the others. the Bad Touch Trio were all gits (Antonio was ok, but the others....), Alfred was annoying, and the Axis pretty just stayed in one group, and it wasn't like Arthur had anything in common with them.

Two boys stumbled through the barrier. One of them was a red-head, probably a Weasley, seeing as his clothes looked second-hand, but the other had messy, jet-black hair and vibrant green eyes (Arthur couldn't see them, but he knew they were there) behind a pair of glasses that looked extremely beat up, seeing as they were probably only being held together with scotch tape. He knew immediately that he was Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Arthur was asked Dumbledore to let Arthur raise him, but he Dumbledore declined, instead taking him to his aunt and uncles house. Harry's haggard appearance made him wish that he had just taken Harry.

The compartment door swung open, and Arthur whirled his head around, only to see Alfred, the girl he had been talking to earlier, and a boy with blonde hair with a black streak through it and the same intense blue eyes as the girl. One of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch, and he was wearing a yellow and black suit with a floating top hat. The guy looked vaguely familiar, but Arthur just brushed off the feeling.

"Artie, this is Bill and Kamiko Burgess," Alfred said.

"Hello, and don't call me that, Alfred," Arthur glared at the American. Bill smirked.

"You can't either!" Arthur redirected the glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bill said, sitting down next to Arthur and putting his feet on the seat across from him.

Alfred looked at Arthur nervously, "It  _is_  alright for them to sit here, right?"

"I suppose."

Alfred smiled again and collapsed on the seat across from Arthur. Kamiko thanked Arthur before sitting down just as Roderich came in.

"Hey Au- er, Roderich!" Alfred stumbled on his words, about to call the personification Austria instead of his human name. Arthur kicked him discreetly. Bill frowned for a second, but his smirk was back in place in no time. Arthur remembered that smirk, but he didn't know who it could've belonged to. He was sure that the person had entirely black hair, no top hat, and had a Scottish accent, not an English one. Then Arthur realized that they were both eleven and even if they were immortal, Arthur would've known who they were immediately.

"Anyone else we should be expecting?" Bill asked, eyebrows raised.

"Just my brother, but he shouldn't be too long. Roderich, this is Bill and Kamiko Burgess. They're good friends of mine." Alfred introduced the siblings.

Roderich examined the duo. Eventually, he decided to sit next to Kamiko, the more formal looking of the pair. The nation took out a book and started to read.

"Sooo..." Bill trailed off, looking for something to make conversation on, "How do you feel 'bout being wizards?"

Roderich shrugged, apparently taking Bill's...eccentric appearance as a personal offense.

"I love it! I mean, who woulda thought that  _magic_  was real!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes. You could almost  _see_  the stars in Alfred's eyes.

"I'm a pureblood," Arthur said, shrugging, "It's just a way of life for me."

"Kami and I are half-bloods," Bill said, "But I never really got all "blood purity" hype. Not like it matters, anyway. Our dad's a muggle-born and the best wizard I've ever met. Still, no match for You-Know-Who, though."

Arthur frowned, "Your father was killed by You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. I didn't know him very well, though, we were only 'bout a year old when he died."

Alfred winced, "Sorry, dude."

Bill grinned, "Not your fault."

There was a rattling from outside the compartment.

"The food trolley!" Alfred gasped.

"The Hogsmeade Express," Arthur muttered irritably.

"Same difference. I'm getting some food." Alfred left the compartment for a few minutes and came back with his arms full of food, and candy sticking out of his pockets.

Bill grinned, "Nice."

Kamiko rolled her eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They spent the rest of the train ride snacking, chatting, and, in Arthur and Roderich's case, reading. Once the train got to Hogwarts (finally), they said their goodbyes and got off the train.

"How do you know those people?" Arthur asked Alfred in a quiet voice.

"A friend of their's fell through my window. They know we're countries," Alfred whispered back.

"Why didn't you say that earlier!?"

"The doors aren't exactly soundproof, ya know," Alfred shot me a deadpan look.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Hagrid yelled.

"Who's the tall dude?" Alfred asked Arthur, pointing at Hagrid

"His name's Hagrid. He's a half-giant."

"Cool!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's elbow and dragged him over to the boats, where pretty much everyone else already was at.

"Finally, you guys took way too fucking long to get here," Lovino griped.

"Lovi, be nice!" Feliciano, Lovino's younger brother, elbowed Lovino.

"No."

" _Lovino_!"

"Get on a boat already," Arthur interrupted, already in a boat with Alfred and Matthew.

Lovino grumbled a bit more, but reluctantly got in a boat with Feliciano, Ludwig, and Roderich.

Hagrid called the first-years forward, and they rowed toward Hogwarts. Arthur hadn't been to the castle in so long, so he was excited to see the place again. It wasn't long before they got their first glimpse of the school. Everyone looked at the castle in amazement, Alfred almost toppled over the rowboat trying to get a better look at it.

Arthur smirked as Alfred fell out of the canoe while Matthew steadied it as best he could. Arthur had helped build the place himself, so he knew practically everything about it. The exterior hasn't changed in the least, and he was glad to know that his legacy lived on more than a thousand years later.

They arrived at the docks, and everyone hurriedly tied their boats to the stakes before dashing up the many stairs leading up to the castle. They stood outside the door to the castle as Hagrid made his way up front, then knocked on the door three times. The door swung open, and Alfred, who apparently had made his way up to Arthur, gulped and grabbed his arm in fear. Arthur shook it off as the door swung open, revealing Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall was a severe-looking woman, with her black hair tied in a tight bun, and emerald green robes sweeping the floor.

Hagrid cleared his throat, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

She nodded, "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She opened the door wider, revealing the Entrance Hall, where the door to the Great Hall was, along with the moving staircases to the other floors and another door, which Arthur knew led into a smaller chamber that had a secret passageway in it.

Professor McGonagall led them into that exact chamber, so Arthur guessed that the hidden passageway still hadn't been discovered, not even by the Marauders, otherwise they would've told at least a few people, or someone would've found their map.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She said to the crowd of first-years, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her gaze swept the room, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall left the room, and the room slowly filled with nervous chatter, some asking others what they thought the test was, and others nervously reciting spells that they might need. Arthur already knew how students were sorted was, because he had to go to Hogwarts once a century disguised as a student to make sure everything was going well in the Wizarding World and that wizards were still getting a proper education. That was all Arthur was required to do, but on some occasions he would go more times, like this one. He had already gone to Hogwarts when the Mauraders went there, and came back because of Harry Potter. The boy needed to be kept safe, especially since he was the key to defeating the Dark Lord. 

Arthur leaned against the wall, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on, so when the shouting started Arthur jumped about a foot in the air before realizing that it was just the Hogwarts ghosts. 

It seemed that the Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick were arguing, over Peeves no less, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --" said the Fat Friar.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?" Nearly Headless Nick looked at everyone in surprise, although when he saw Arthur, he gave a subtle wink. 

"New students!" the Fat Friar asked, smiling at the first-years. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded, though no one said anything.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Arthur looked back to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of the door. The ghosts left for the Great Hall.

"Now, form a line, and follow me," she waited for everyone to get in order, Arthur ending up behind the tall, red-haired boy he had seen with Harry Potter at the station. and in front of Matt, or whatever Alfred's brother's name was. When the first-years were all in a single-file line, Professor McGonagall turned and headed for the Great Hall, the first-years following behind.


	2. In which Arthur critiques the Great Hall

**I only own the OC's**

Arthur stared at the Great Hall in amazement. It wasn't quite as incredible as it was in its heyday, but it was still awe-inspiring. The hall was lit by thousands of floating candles hovering over four long tables, where every student from second-year on up was sitting. Across the hall, there was another table, not quite as long as the other four, where the teachers were sitting. Centuries ago, there was a mural there. The four houses mascots were intertwined around the Hogwarts crest, each one looking so lifelike that every time you looked at it, you expected one of them to strike. It had faded long ago, but the banner they took out for special occasions, like the Triwizard Tournament when Hogwarts hosted it. Above them, the ceiling had been enchanted (by Arthur himself, no less) to look like the night sky. Arthur heard a girl whisper near him, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in  _Hogwarts: A History_."

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool a few meters away from the first-years, and on top of that, the Sorting Hat. There was complete silence for a few seconds. In a room of almost a thousand people, you could have heard a pin drop. Then, rip near the brim of the hat opened wide, and the Sorting Hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._   
_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._   
_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._   
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_   
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_   
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_If you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_   
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._   
_So put me on!_   
_Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Sorting Hat finished its song with a flourish, and everyone burst into applause. The hat bowed to the four tables, then went still.

Professor McGonagall waited for the applause to die down before stepping forward with a roll of parchment, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She told the first-years, "Abbot, Hannah!"

Arthur had been in way too many of these, so he really just let his mind wander, only concentrating on the personifications when it was their turn and the k's, because that meant that it was close to his turn.

Gilbert was the first of them to be sorted, and he got into Slytherin, along with Ludwig. Francis got Hufflepuff, surprisingly. Arthur was sure that the frog would've gotten Slytherin.

"Burgess, Bill!" Arthur did wonder what houses they were going to get. He was still a bit confused as to how one of his friends fell through Alfred's window, and how they figured out their secret, but he'd just have to get the story later, when he could find Alfred and be able to talk uninterrupted and with no eavesdroppers.

Bill put on the Sorting Hat, and, after almost a minute, "Ravenclaw!" He pulled off the hat, grinning, and ran off to the Ravenclaw table

"Burgess, Kamiko!" Professor McGonagall called. Kamiko put on the hat, and, after a time span almost as long as her brothers, "Gryffindor!" She grinned and ran over to the red and gold table.

The sorting dragged on. Roderich got Ravenclaw (no surprise there), Antonio got Hufflepuff (also no real surprise), Alfred got Gryffindor (his reckless bravery was pretty much a guarantee of that), then:

"Karpusi, Stella!"

It wouldn't be long until Arthur's turn. Despite having done this multiple times before, he was starting to feel a twinge of nervousness.

"Kirkland, Arthur!" Professor McGonagall called. A few ghosts turned at the familiar name, and Arthur nodded to them before sitting on the stool and placing the Sorting Hat on his head.

" _Back again England?_ " The Sorting Hat asked Arthur.

" _You know I have to come here every century,_ "

" _You came here not even thirty years ago_ ,"

" _I need to keep Harry Potter safe, ok?_ "

" _Ah_ ," Arthur could sense a spark of interest from the Sorting Hat, " _he's coming this year?_ "

" _Yes, he is. Now, am I going to sit on this damn stool all day or are you going to say what house I'm in?_ "

" _Rude as ever, England. I suppose you'll just have to be in_ SLYTHERIN!" Arthur could hear the Sorting Hat shout that to the crowd, but it just sounded like a distant shout to him. He pulled off the hat, set it on the stool, and walked over to the cheering Slytherins.

Names kept on getting called. Feliciano got Hufflepuff, which was a given, since he was so cheerful and naive. Lovino, on the other hand, got Slytherin, which was essentially the opposite of Hufflepuff, but they were practically opposites, so it wasn't exactly a surprise. Matthew got in Hufflepuff, and a kid named Blaise Zabini was last, getting Slytherin.

Once the last of the clapping ended, Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!" He sat down, and the students clapped, though Arthur noticed that a few Slytherins refrained from doing so.

All kinds of food appeared on the tables. The smell in itself was a feast. Arthur got a bit of everything on his plate, because he only went to Hogwarts once or twice a century, so the feasts were a rarity (also, he was hungry).

When dessert was over and the plates had been cleared away, Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He looked at the Gryffindor table for a second before continuing, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Arthur frowned at that. To his knowledge (and he knew almost everything about the school), there was nothing too dangerous in that area. He'd have to check it out, hopefully tonight, but he had to make sure Ludwig didn't see him. Ludwig was nice, but Arthur could count the number of times he'd broken a rule (or let someone break a rule) on one hand. He'd have to be careful.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said, smiling. Arthur stiffened for a second. Godric and Helga had created that damn song as a joke, and would sing it as often as they could. Arthur and Salazar, on the other hand, weren't particularly fond of the song (in other words, they hated it with a burning passion).

Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school sang, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished the song at different times, Arthur refusing to sing at all, because he swore not to ages ago and wasn't going to be breaking  _that_  anytime soon. Eventually, they were left with two kids at the Gryffindor table singing the song to the tune of a slow funeral march. Dumbledore directed their last lines with his wand, and after they had finished, he clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Arthur followed the Slytherin Prefect, a girl named Gemma Farley, to their common rooms, which were in the dungeons.

Once everyone had gotten through the portrait hole and was standing in the common room, she directed everyone to their dorm rooms. Arthur was asleep before his head hit the pillows.


	3. Arthur finds people

**I only own the OC's**

Arthur lay still in the bed, listening for any noises other than Gilbert's snoring. He was wide-awake, having woken up from an hour-long nap only a few minutes ago, but wanted to make sure that no one was awake so he could sneak out without having to explain himself to anyone, especially Ludwig, who would give him a two-hour lecture if he found Arthur trying to sneak out.

A few more minutes passed in silence, with only the soft breathing of the other Slytherin first years and the occasional creaking of a bed when someone shifted.

Arthur slowly stood, making sure not to make a sound as he cast a nonverbal spell on himself to make him completely invisible. Arthur took out a small mirror from under his bed and checked if he could see his reflection to make sure that it worked. Once Arthur was satisfied that the spell had worked, he put the handheld mirror back under his bed and crept down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room. It was empty. Arthur smirked and headed from the dungeons to the Grand Staircase.

Once Arthur arrived, he used some fairly complicated magic to bend the staircase to his will, creating one long staircase to the third floor, then climbed the steps, turned right, and found himself facing a locked door.

Arthur took out his wand and tapped the doorknob softly, which unlocked immediately.  He twisted the knob slowly, then opened the door.

He found himself facing an animal that looked strangely like Cerberus, which was impossible, because it wasn't real. Arthur had never, in all of his long life, found any evidence that Greek Mythology could be real. But now he was facing the guardian of Hades, who for some reason was in Hogwarts, of all places. If anything was a sign from the gods, that  _had_  to be one.

Arthur did what any sensible person would do if they were confronted by a huge, three-headed dog that most likely wanted to eat Arthur.

He slammed the door and ran.

Arthur didn't stop until he got to his dormitory and in bed. Then, he took a few seconds to calm down, set his wand alarm to wake him at 8:00 a.m., and went to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Arthur woke up the morning after at 8:00 a.m. on the dot. Ludwig was already awake, pulling on his robe, along with one other kid, who was just starting to change. Ludwig gave no sign of noticing Arthur other than glancing up and giving Arthur a slight nod, and Arthur did the same. They didn't know each other here. Arthur started to pull his robes on, and that was that.

Breakfast was quiet for Arthur. He sat alone and ate quickly, then went to get his schedule from Professor Snape, the Slytherin Head of House.

Arthur's first period, Defense against the Dark Arts, started at 9 a.m. Arthur already knew it all since he had made half the spells taught there, but new spells could've been created since Arthur had been there, and it was a pretty exciting class if there was a good teacher. Arthur wanted to know how good this Professor Quirrell was, and if the class was going to be useful to him, but Arthur still had another forty-five minutes until that class started, so instead he waited near the entrance to the Great Hall for Alfred so he could press the American for information on Bill and Kamiko and how the bloody hell they found out their secret.

Only 5 minutes later, Alfred came running down the stairs with Kamiko and a familiar looking blonde girl.

"Alfred, we need to talk," Arthur said sharply as the trio came near the Entrance Hall.

Kamiko grinned and grabbed the blonde's elbow, pulling her over to the Great Hall, "Take him, Arthur. Summer, come on."

The two left for the Great Hall. Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm and dragged him to a secluded part of the Entrance Hall, "How the  _bloody hell_  did they find out?!" Arthur whispered angrily.

"It's kind of a long story," Alfred said awkwardly.

"We have time."

Alfred sighed, "A few years ago this girl, Daisy, fell through a window. She looked like a female version of I- er, Feliciano," He looked around the Entrance Hall nervously, "She wasn't hurt at all, she just stood up, ran to the window, and started cursing at someone named Lucila. When I asked her who she was, she said that she was Daisy Vargas, then asked me what country she was in. I said America, and she told me that she was from Greece, and that she annoyed her sister, and somehow ended up in America. She didn't know how. Then she told me that she knew I was actually..." Alfred glanced around again, then lowered his voice a bit, "America. I told her to go to my office while I picked up the broken glass, and had someone stay with her to make sure that she didn't try to escape, but when I got back the person sent to stay with her had been knocked unconscious and Daisy was gone with only a note saying not to go looking for her."

"How long ago was this?" Arthur asked after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"...Five years ago," Alfred said sheepishly.

"Alfred! Why didn't you ever say anything?!" Arthur asked in frustration.

"I'm sorry!" Alfred looked close to tears, and Arthur had to remind himself that no matter how old Alfred seemed, he was still one of the youngest countries.

"Look, Alfred," Arthur sighed, "That wasn't a smart thing to do. If something like that happens, tell someone. They might be able to do something about it."

"She already knew! No one would be able to do anything!"

"That doesn't matter, Alfred. That was still an incredibly stupid thing to do," Arthur sighed again and told Alfred to get some breakfast. Arthur needed some fresh air before he spent half the day inside a castle with no air conditioning.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A few hours later, Arthur sat in the library, trying to find out who this Daisy Vargas was. All Arthur knew about her was that she looked like a female Feliciano, so she would most likely have auburn hair, amber eyes, and that weird curl that Feliciano had. She'd also be Italian, probably.

He eventually found her in an old scrapbook that had been stuffed on a shelf and had probably been there ever since. A picture of a young woman that looked about twenty, with auburn hair tied in a ponytail and a flyaway curl. The only problem? She had blue eyes, not brown. There was nothing else, though, so he took the scrapbook, hid it under his robes (it wasn't very big), and left the library.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Arthur found Ludwig and Gilbert at lunch, with Lovino sitting across from them, surprisingly. Lovino didn't look too happy about it, and Arthur was pretty sure he was kicking Ludwig's feet from under the table.

Arthur sat down next to Lovino and pulled out the scrapbook, "Look through this."

"Why do we care, exactly?" Gilbert asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Arthur opened the scrapbook to its first page. Ludwig pointed at a picture of a young Asian-looking girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes, "I knew her."

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock, "Ludwig, that's-" A person next to them said something about there only being 5 minutes until class started, which silenced Gilbert pretty quickly.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked.

"Later!" And with that, he grabbed Ludwig's arm and ran off to Herbology.

"Lovino, follow me."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I know a shortcut, you bloody idiot. Now, let's go."


	4. The Confrontation

**I only own the OC's**

Arthur and Lovino got to Herbology in just two minutes, thanks to Arthur's extensive knowledge of the secret passageways throughout the school. Arthur ended up working with a Slytherin girl, who didn't say anything to Arthur other than her first name, Stella.

After Herbology was Charms, which was always an exciting class. They worked on the Levitating charm,  _Wingardium Leviosa_. Arthur deliberately messed up his spell until the other Slytherin's started to get the spell right before doing it correctly.

Once Charms ended, Arthur ran to the Great Hall. Those bleeding Germans owed him an explanation, and Arthur was  _going_  to get it. Ludwig was already sitting at the table, and Arthur saw Lovino heading over to him just then. Gilbert wasn't there. Arthur sat down next to Ludwig, across from Lovino, who was glaring at the Hufflepuff table and muttering, "That stupid fucking tomato bastard."

Gilbert flopped down on Ludwig's other side and drummed his fingers on the table, "Kamiko Beilschmidt."

Arthur frowned, "What?"

"Kamiko Beilschmidt. That was the girl's name. I only knew her when she was a teenager, but I'd never forget her face."

"Was she related to you?"

"Adopted sister," Ludwig said.

"Kamiko Burgess," Arthur said in realization, glancing at the Gryffindor table, "Do you think..."

"Let's go ask her," Gilbert said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The hardest part was figuring out how to get to Kamiko without it being suspicious. Their best bet was having Arthur (because Ludwig wasn't good with words, Lovino had a temper, and Gilbert flat-out refused) go to Double Potions tomorrow and figure out a good way to confront her there. Eventually, they decided on the Potions confrontation, because Professor Snape put people into pairs to make potions, according to Roderich. If Arthur didn't get Kamiko as a partner, Arthur would have to confront her during dinner.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_The next day..._

Arthur entered the Potions classroom, purposely lagging behind so he could see where Kamiko would sit. Arthur took a seat behind Kamiko, who was sitting with Summer, who had been with her when Arthur went to confront Alfred, and Stella, the girl from Herbology. 

Professor Snape took roll call, pausing only at Harry Potter's name, who Arthur saw was sitting with a tall, red-haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair. 

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new -- Celebrity."

Arthur hated him already. Snape finished calling roll, then looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He turned his gaze over to Harry, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The brown-haired girl's hand shot up, but Harry looked clueless. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Snape. What was his problem with Harry?

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

Snape sneered, "Tut, tut -- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry still looked hopelessly confused. A few Slytherin's were smirking, and some were even laughing. Arthur wished that the Slytherin house was like it had been back when he had come to Hogwarts the  _first_  time. Back then, Slytherin's were loyal, ambitious, and protective. They weren't bullying gits.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said again. 

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape said, sneering, "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

There was some laughter, especially from the Gryffindor's. Snape, on the other hand, was not pleased. 

"Sit down," he snapped at the brown-haired girl, who Arthur guessed was Hermione, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Arthur glared at Snape. Over the noise, Arthur heard Snape take five points from the Gryffindor house.

After that, he set everyone into pairs and had them create a cure for boils. Arthur was paired with Kamiko, thank god, while Summer and Stella were paired with each other, which neither of them looked happy about. 

"So..." Kamiko trailed off, trying to figure out a topic for conversation, "You good at potions?"

"Yes I am, Kamiko  _Beilschmidt_."

Kamiko sighed, "I was wondering when you'd make the connection. I left that scrapbook in the library, you know. My name really is Kamiko Burgess, though."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me," Kamiko said. She snapped her fingers, and a book appeared in her hand. It was old, judging from the dust covering it and how the edges were somewhat ripped. She handed it to Arthur.

"What's that for?" Arthur asked.

"Reading," She said, giving Arthur a deadpan look. He reluctantly put the book in his bookbag.

"One last thing,  _England_ ," Kamiko glared at him, and Arthur realized just how intimidating her eyes were, "Everything in the book is true."

They worked in silence for a few minutes until a loud hissing noise filled the room, followed by green smoke. Arthur turned and saw a half-melted cauldron overflowing with an acid green potion. Someone had messed up their Cure for Boils potion and it had spilled on the floor. Arthur backed away from the mess as it slowly snaked its way in his direction.

"That's disgusting," Kamiko said, scooping some of it up with a spoon and slowly spilling it back on the floor. 

Snape swept his way over to the melted cauldron, "Idiot boy!" He snarled, clearing the mess away with a wave of his wand, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" He directed the question to a boy Arthur hadn't noticed before, who was covered in boils. Arthur guessed that he was the one who messed up the potion. 

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape snapped at a Gryffindor, who nodded quickly and helped the other Gryffindor up. He then turned to Harry and the red-head that was working with him, "You - Potter - Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." 

Kamiko glared at Snape, and Arthur could've sworn that her eyes were glowing. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

An hour later, Arthur had put the book in his dormitory and left for lunch. He didn't tell anyone about the book. It seemed...powerful. It didn't radiate a  _bad_  aura, but it didn't radiate anything good, either. It was apathetic, and that didn't make Arthur any more excited to start reading. 

All Arthur really knew about the book was from the title, which was nothing fancy, just  _Ancient Japanese History_. Arthur didn't really know what to make of it. He already knew more than enough about Japanese history, and had had thousands of years to read up on it. Arthur just didn't see how the book could help him. Arthur decided to read the book anyways, because it really couldn't do  _that_  much harm to him. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Six hours later, Arthur was in the common room, holding the book in his hands. The room was nearly empty, seeing as it was past midnight. Arthur placed the book on the nightstand and flipped the book open quickly with one finger. Nothing happened. Arthur closed the book again and placed it on his lap, then flipped it to the first page.


	5. Japanese History Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Yuka (more or less). Also, the mythology here is subject to change as this thing goes on.

**I only own the OC's.**

The first ''gods'' were the Ancient Ones. They had no beginning, hence the name 'Ancient Ones'. None of them had genders, but I just use feminine pronouns because I don't care and I prefer using female pronouns. Probably because I'm female (actually I'm agender, but I use female pronouns, soooo.....). Anyways, their names were Kosuke, Rin, and Kei. Kosuke was the god of pretty much anything light, Rin was the god of anything dark, and Kei was the god of time, past, present, future, prophecy, and things like that.

After a while, Kosuke and Rin decided to get mad at each other and had a big fight over who was better. Kei told them not to drag her into it, and all would be well with the world (more or less). Kosuke and Rin agreed, and the real fighting started.

They each created a being to fight in place of them, because gods are weaklings. Kosuke created Kana, goddess and future queen of the universe, then gave her a weapon called the First Blade (because it was the first weapon ever created). The First Blade could kill anything that could be killed, which meant everything but the Ancient Ones, because they had no beginning, and will have no end. Anyways, Rin created Rikuto, god and future king of creation. Kana and Rikuto fought, like, one battle before realizing that it was stupid and instead came up with a plan (with some help from everyone's favorite Ancient One, Kei), which consisted of tossing Kosuke and Rin into a cage made up of a mix of light and darkness. Luckily for them, it worked.

After that, things calmed down. Other gods were found, like Akari, goddess of light, life, and chaos, among other things. She created the first angels, called Sun Angels. Basically, imagine God (the one from Christianity), and you have your average Sun Angel. There was also Benjiro and Riki, who were twin brothers. Benjiro was the god of calm and trickery, and Riki was the god of war and honesty (for some reason). The last one (also the oldest one, but the gods went in the age they were found by Kana, so....) was Ptolemais, goddess of death, darkness, peace, etc. She started out as a Rinyan Demon (created by Rin when she broke out of the cage through an unfortunate series of events), but Kana turned her into a full-fledged goddess. Other things happened too, though, like Rin escaping from the cage, then getting destroyed by Ptolemais (in Japan, killing was permanent, destroying was temporary. Most objects are destroyed, because most times you could repair them, but there were always a few exceptions to this) with the First Blade. Also, Benjiro created the first race of humans! They died, though (it was all Riki's fault).

So, yeah. That's the age of the gods. It was crazy, but there's still more to get through, and it's even more complicated, although it should be shorter.

So. Ancient Japan. Way back when, it took up about a quarter of the Earth. That's like, seven times bigger than Russia, and only ten people lived there, and each of them were split into five groups, each of them with one man and one woman. These guys eventually had kids, and we officially had tribes, named Burgess, Profeta, Burakgazi, Abe, and Sonnen. Each of these were blessed by a different god (or two). Kana blessed the Burgess tribe, Rikuto and Ptolemais blessed the Profeta tribe, Riki blessed the Burakgazi tribe, Benjiro blessed the Abe tribe, and Akari blessed the Sonnen tribe. 

Over the years, these tribes became  _way_ bigger, with some help from the gods. Eventually, the first demon came into existence. In life, her name was Yuka Burgess, chieftain (* _cough*_   dictator * _cough_ *) of the Burgess tribe (although hundreds of trillions of years had gone by and the Burgess tribe wasn't even the Burgess tribe anymore. Besides, it was more like a country). Yuka had three other siblings, who also became demons after they died, but they died a while after she did. She also had a son, named Eito, who killed her after the trial they had about her crimes and stuff like that. What were her crimes, you ask? Well, murder, treason, robbery, unnecessarily high taxes, and starting a war for no reason. The important thing is, she died and became the first Ptolemain Demon. 

Eito is kinda important dude, if by important you mean he became the next leader, got married, had a kid with her (her name was Kokoro, then cheated on her (it was Akari, just so you guys know). Luckily for him, his wife never found out, because gods can do this weird pregnancy transfer thing, so Akari just...did that. The kid was named Michael, and he was the first Leonoran Angel. About a year after that, Eito's wife cheated on him with Riki, and they had a kid, named Anna. She was a Leonoran Angel too. Then, when Michael was about four years old, Eito died. 

On Michael's sixth birthday, they got into a car accident and his mom died and Michael got his wings (all Leonoran angels get their wings on their sixth birthday, never sooner, never later). Kokoro's memory was wiped of everything that had to do with Michael and Anna (actually, everyone who knew about Michael and Anna had their memory wiped of anything that had to do with them, so it was like they had never existed in the first place).

After that, Akari found them and took them to this place called Leonore, A.K.A. Japanese heaven. They were the first Leonoran Angels, so it was pretty empty, but Angels were allowed to leave Leonore (with Akari's permission, of course). 

Fast-Forward 50 trillion years, and you find yourself with a bunch of other Leonoran Angels and Lucifer, son of Ptolemais. He was a Leonoran Angel too, and his story is a bit sadder than Michael's. 

Basically, the Burgess tribe went to war with the Burakgazi tribe (Lucifer's tribe), and the Burgess tribe won. They took a bunch of POW's (prisoners of war), which just so happened to include Lucifer, his mother (Ptolemais is actually Lucifer's dad, because gods can change their appearance, which just so happens to include their sex), and his (fake) father. 

Lucifer and his mother got tossed into prison, while his father became a slave (then died). Lucifer's mother eventually died, but Lucifer didn't because he was a Leonoran Angel and you'll have to try harder than that to kill one of them. Lucifer eventually escaped, because some Leonoran Angels can teleport, and Lucifer was one of them, and no, he couldn't have done it earlier because he had no clue that he was an Angel at the time. He only teleported the day he got his wings (his birthday). He got found by Akari too, and went to live out his days in Leonore (you'll find out more later). 

A hundred trillion years later, you have Raphael! He was the son of Riki, and got his wings when his mother died of cancer. Yeah, he didn't really have a memorable childhood.

The next exciting thing happened 300 trillion years after that, when Enmei was born. He was a prince, and he was also the guy that united the Burgess and Profeta tribes (yes, I'm going to keep calling them tribes. You can't stop me). He got married to Emica Profeta, then cheated on her with Kana. Emica found out not long after, and they got divorced. Emica went on to have a kid with Rikuto. Kana's child (a girl) was named Kamiko, and Rikuto's kid (a boy) was named Chikao. They were born 7 minutes apart. 

Six months later, Emica's house caught on fire and the only survivor was Chikao, who was rescued by Rikuto and brought to Enmei's house, because where else? 

Kamiko and Chikao were raised as twins, even though they were almost nothing alike. Kamiko had black hair, freckles, and liked to draw, along with being quiet. Chikao was blond (although his hair did have a black streak through it for some weird reason), had no freckles, and preferred reading (he especially liked fantasy and, for some reason, religion), and was rather loud. They had their similarities, though, like how they had the same colored eyes (an electric blue), and their love for nature. 

Another thing. Japan was sexist. Girls had to be homeschooled, and Kamiko was no exception. Enmei was busy working (he was a zoologist), so Kamiko learned at the library. She spent most of her time in a small clearing in the woods. It wasn't much, just a clearing with a small pond near it, but Kamiko still went there. Almost every day, Kamiko would sit under her favorite tree, take out her sketchbook, and just draw until around noon, when she would go home and eat before going to the school and waiting for her brother to get out, who sometimes brought his friend, Honda Kiku, with him.

All of this changed when they were six years old. 

Basically, Ptolemais tried to kill Kamiko because a Burgess was prophesized to kill her and Kamiko was a Burgess. She didn't try to kill Emnei because no one tries to kill Emnei because you will always fail. Ptolemais also failed to kill Kamiko, although she did stab Chikao in the eye, so he got an eyepatch that was triangle shaped because  _fuck you, Kamiko. I do what I want_. 

Afterwards, there was a war which had Ptolemais and Riki on one side, and Kana and Rikuto on the other. Akari and Benjiro stayed neutral, because they couldn't be bothered to care. Kamiko and Chikao became gods (Kamiko became the goddess of kingdoms, and Chikao became the god of the LGBTQ+ community), and Emnei became immortal, but he could be killed by any mortal weapon. Basically, Emnei could live forever, not getting sick, not having to worry about old age, all that stuff, but if he got stabbed in a lethal area, no matter the weapon, he would die. 

After that, the only interesting things that happened for a while were Kamiko having a kid, who turned out to be a Leonoran angel, and no, I'm not telling you his name, and Chikao had a kid, also a Leonoran angel, and I'm not telling you his name either. 

Then, the Final War came along. Every Leonoran angel died, Rikuto died, Japan sank, and Kamiko faded. What is fading, you ask? Well, it's something that only happens to personifications and their guardians (a whole other thing that I'm about to get into), and Kamiko just so happened to be a guardian. More specifically, the guardian of Japan (just so you guys know, Japan's personification faded away too). 

TWO TRILLION YEARS LATER, Chikao found every guardian he could and they combined their powers to raise Japan back up again. Kamiko came back, but this time she wasn't a guardian anymore. Japan's guardian now looked like the child version of her, and she was  _way_  too smart for someone who looks six years old. Of course, she could change how old she looked, but she preferred to look like a child because people will trust a child more than an adult or something like that (you know I'm right). 

After  _that_ , Kamiko, Chikao, Emnei, and the guardians that Chikao had found went searching for a place to build their base. They eventually settled on what is now Athens. They used some  _really_  complex magic to hide a majority of the island from mortals, then put the island in another dimension, leaving water behind in the dimension that mortals lived in, so when they went sailing they would crash into an invisible island. That place was called The Hidden Grove, and it had a personification too, although the only person who's ever seen THG's personification is Chikao. 

Fast-Forward a couple thousand years, and it's 590 AD! England's here, Kamiko and Chikao had a fight, Chikao is in England (or whatever you wanna call it, because England wasn't really England until like 1000 AD), and Emnei is in Greece! Then, Ptolemais killed Emnei, Kamiko stabs Ptolemais, finds a girl named Stella, whose father had been killed by an angel (one of the Christian ones), and her mother was Ptolemais, of course. Who else would it be? Then, Chikao (whose name is now Bill and he wears a yellow suit because he can) finds out about Emnei's death, comes back to The Hidden Grove (with England's guardian and a Roman girl named Summer in tow), and meets Benjiro (who is now Benjamin). Also, Summer is Akari's daughter and it turns out that Leonoran angels can still be born, because Summer is one! Yay! 

Things go a bit slower after that. You know, David, son of Benjiro is born, Riki is tossed in one of the Pyramids of Giza, and won't be able to leave because of all the curses and the fact that he's in an eternal sleep (this actually happened before The Hidden Grove was founded, but I forgot to mention it then and I'm too lazy to edit so....), and, on September 2nd, 1945 (yes, the day WW2 ended), Kamiko jumped into Tartarus (Greek monster hell). Why? Well, you'll just have to ask her that. Oh, wait, you can't, because she hasn't come back. 

Kamiko, if you somehow find this, get back. You're one of the  _maybe_  two beings that I like and I am at my wits' end. I am  _this_  close to poisoning my grandsons coffee and Bill isn't exactly good at convincing me not to, especially since he's off on some mission. So hurry up and get back here.

**Wooooooooo.**


	6. In which everyone is forced to go on a quest (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Ptolemais in the action (actually she's just mentioned but at least she's here)

**I only own the OC's**

It took Arthur a week to finish the book, mainly because of his limited amount of reading time, between classes, homework, and taking care of his essential needs. His first thought was that it was all a lie, just some made-up story that Kamiko had made up in her spare time, but it didn't explain how she knew that Arthur was England. After all, it wasn't exactly common knowledge that countries had personifications. Anyone that found out had to swear an oath not to tell anyone about what they know, or they died. Said person also had to tell them where they found out about personifications, so they would be able to lower the chance of people finding out about them. 

"Why the fuck are you still up?" 

Arthur jumped, turning around and seeing ( _that word looks so weird. I dunno why_ ) a dark-skinned girl, probably a first year, standing at the top of the stairs leading up to the girls dormitory.

"I could ask you the same thing," Arthur replied, taking a deep breath. 

She rolled her eyes, "I left something down here."

Arthur held eye contact with her for another second or two, then stood, "Get it, then. I'm going to bed."

The girl walked down and grabbed a stray piece of parchment from the nightstand, then hurried back up the stairs in the time that it took Arthur to get to his dorm. Arthur hoped to have gotten a glimpse at what she was getting, but he wasn't able to.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Breakfast was a stressful time for Arthur, to say the least.

The girl Arthur had seen last night was there, talking to a guy (first year) with reddish-brown hair and freckles. Kamiko was sitting at the Gryffindor table, acting like everything was normal. She was talking to a blond girl that Arthur vaguely remembered. Sunny, maybe? Summer? Arthur was pretty sure it was Summer. 

There were no classes (it was a Saturday, thank god), so Arthur was going to use to time to get some answers. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Romano knew nothing, although Ludwig and Gilbert did know about the Japanese mythology thing, saying that Kamiko had told them about it as bedtime stories. They also said that they had thought that Kamiko was dead, but if she was still around over 60 years later, looking 9 years younger than she had been, well, not dying was one of the least surprising things. Arthur had tried to get one of them to explain how she had 'died', but they refused to tell. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_???'s POV_

Sometimes, I missed The Hidden Grove. I missed the cities, the castle, the Guardians, everything. Now, I was living in monster hell, drawing with homemade ink and my fingers. Sometimes I would write, but over 60 years in here had me forgetting how to write in any language other than Greek, because that was all they spoke here. I could speak Japanese, my native language, and I thought in English, because I had created it (with some help from my brother), but I wrote in Greek. Sometimes it would be poems, though those were thought in Italian, but still written in Greek. Other times I would write stories, thought in English, written in Greek. 

For years, I've been here, waiting for someone to contact me. In 1946, I came down here, voluntarily, because my mother told me that one day I would come back to the surface, but it had been over 60 years, and I was losing hope. 

_Please, I just want to go home._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Arthur's POV_

It was Christmastime. Practically no one was here, other than the personifications, a few stray students, and the teachers, but they had to be here. The only truly exciting thing that happened was when Bill (from the train) turned the Great Hall black and gold. He got detention for a day, and it was turned back to normal fairly quickly, but no one knew how a first year managed to do all that. 

It was an odd Christmas, for a number of reasons. The first being all the snow, two feet of it, at the very least. The castle was cold, even with the heating charms cast all over. Occasionally, the lights would go out for a second, then come back on. Coincidentally, Summer would rush out of the room with a bloody nose not long after. Arthur didn't realize it until the fifth time the lights in the Great Hall went out. Arthur figured that Summer knew what was going on, so he confronted her, naturally. 

"Look, you probably have good intentions, but I can't tell you," She had said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyways."

With that, she had turned around and left. Arthur had tried to catch up to her, but she turned a corner, and Arthur rounded it only seconds after, but she was gone. 

Christmas dinner came along, and the strange happenings all but increased. Arthur wasn't sure what was going to happen, but it wasn't going to be anything good. The dark-skinned girl (named Stella, as Arthur had found out when she and Summer had gotten into a particularly loud argument during Potions) looked particularly anxious, which only boosted Arthur's nerves.

Christmas dinner was almost over when it happened. The lights went out, and they didn't turn back on. Arthur didn't remember much, just screaming, darkness, fighting, then waking up and finding the personifications awake, along with Summer, Stella, Kamiko (who was holding a bloodied sword in her right hand), Bill, a first year named Benjamin, and a Gryffindor that looked like the brown haired version of Benjamin. Everyone else was on the ground, and their eyes were burning gold. They stayed like that for another couple seconds before turning to their normal eye color and closing, so they could've been sleeping. 

"What the  _fuck_  just happened?" Alfred asked, standing and helping his brother (Arthur forgot his name) up. 

"Ptolemais," Kamiko said gravely, her sword disappearing.

"Who?"

"Goddess of death and darkness," Kamiko explained, "We've been enemies for a while now. She's trying to start a war with me, and with what she just did, I think it's just started."

"What'd she do?"

"Try to kill me."

"Ah."

"And why do we care?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Kamiko glared at him, "the mortal world reflects the magical world. If a war happens, you could be looking at World War Three."

"So how do we stop it?" Alfred asked.

"And why the fuck should we trust a bunch of eleven-year-olds?" Lovino added.

Kamiko reached into her robes and pulled out a different sword, this one gold and with seven small notches around the hilt. One of them had a red, white, and blue crystal in it, "This is the Second Blade, created by my mother, Kana, the goddess of the universe. At full power, it could kill a god. Thing is, to get at full power, it needs the six crystals, but they're all in six different countries, which we only know about because one of my friends put a tracking spell on all of them. We haven't been able to get all of them, though, because they're all protected by various traps. Also, none of us are eleven. Bill and I are about 750 trillion years old, Benjamin is even older than that, Stella is 3 thousand years old, Summer is over 2 thousand years old, and David is over 600 years old."

Alfred let out a low whistle, then asked, "where are the other crystals?"

"In the US, Canada, England, Japan, and Italy. The one here is on the chandelier," Kamiko pointed straight up. 

"I'll get it," Stella said, before somehow managing to climb the walls, then got out a rope, tossed it to the other side (landing perfectly, and magically tying itself), and walked across it. She grabbed something and jumped down, then presented it to Kamiko, who looked unimpressed by the whole scenario.

"Thanks, Stella," Kamiko grabbed the crystal and put it in one of the notches, then turned to everyone else, "We should probably go to The Hidden Grove, have a meeting, all of that. Besides, I want to see how the Guardians react."

"What's The Hidden Grove?" Arthur asked, "And where is it?"

"The Hidden Grove is a kingdom in Greece. Only a couple thousand people know of its existence, and less than 500 of them are allowed to go outside of it. You'll be one of those allowed to leave, although you shouldn't expect to go back."

"We never even said we were going," Roderich protested.

"Well, I'm going," Alfred said, running up to stand next to Kamiko, his brother following. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio followed. Eventually, everyone agreed to go, Arthur and Roderich a bit reluctantly, and through the magic of teleportation, they went to The Hidden Grove.

**I didn't edit this because I'm a lazy fuck**

**A musical discord server: https://discord.gg/3T3WyXS**


End file.
